When the Dust Settles
by squeakyfingers
Summary: Sequel to Among the Ashes. "Well she wants to be the queen, and she thinks about her scene. Pulls her hair back as she screams, 'I don't really wanna live this life'. *Grissom PoV* GCR.


When the Dust Settles  
By: Allison  
E-mail: GeckoGal21@lycos.com  
Archive: Catherine Willow, The Graveyard, Shipperworld, Working Love, mine.  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
Spoilers: Play With Fire, Recipe for Murder, Evaluation Day, The Finger.  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: "Well she wants to be the queen. And she thinks about her scene. Pulls her hair back as she screams, I don't really wanna live this life." Post ep. PwF. Sequel to "Among the Ashes". Grissom's PoV.   
A/N: I've dubbed these fics, 'The Wreckage Series'...and there will be more. At least up through the finale...when it airs on Thursday. Thanks to manda fro the pre-read. Summary lyrics are from Train's "Meet Virginia".  
  
+++++.   
  
He pulled the phone number out of his rolodex, rubbing his hand over print. He wondered when he had started closing off Catherine. Why he hadn't told her about his hearing? He kept telling himself that he was doing it for her. That she didn't need to carry the weight of his problems on her shoulders.   
  
The weight of her own was killing her. Slowly. It was agonizing for him to watch. To sit on the sidelines and watch her fall apart.   
  
When had he become such a coward?  
  
He wanted to go after her. When she had stalked out of the room he knew it was only a matter of time-before she caved completely. Before she decided that her life here wasn't worth fighting for, and she quit.   
  
"Hey Grissom. You got a minute?"  
  
Looking up, he saw Sara in the doorway of his office.  
  
"I saw on the schedule...you have the night off."  
  
"Mmmhmm. I'm just leaving." He replied, the phone number still in his hand.  
  
"Me too." She shrugged nervously, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"You should be on paid leave."  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"You're fortunate," Grissom stated emphatically. "And I'm not just talking about the explosion."  
  
"You talked to Brass..." she trailed off.  
  
"And Nick."  
  
"We got the guy." He saw Sara turn to leave, but then she did a 180 back towards him. "You want to have dinner with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Grissom walked towards the door, but Sara used her body to block the exit. Her eyes were glazed over with hurt and curiosity.   
  
When had the truth become so hard?  
  
"Why not? Let's have dinner, let's see what happens."  
  
"Sara, I don't know what to do about this..."   
  
This feeling that Sara had him all wrong. This feeling that his best friend needed him and he was still here, being asked out by Sara. This feeling that everything was spinning out of control.  
  
"I do."  
  
Gil took in a sharp, shaky breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe. If only she knew how wrong she was.  
  
"You know, by the time you figure it out it could really be too late." She turned and stormed out, practically running for the exit.  
  
Maybe it already was too late..  
  
Flipping off the light in his office, Grissom walked towards the exit, the smell of smoke still hanging in the stagnant air.  
  
Thirteen crimes committed.  
  
Thirteen cases contaminated.  
  
Thirteen people walked tonight because he was to busy feeling sorry for himself to notice what was going on.  
  
When had he become so selfish?  
  
Passing the charred door of the DNA lab he saw her sitting on floor; blond hair cascading over her slumped shoulders. He pictured her face, the sadness written on it, and wondered when the last time he had seen her smile was.  
  
He saw her bring a piece of the wreckage up to her face. "Maybe I'll figure out how to tell him that I love him."  
  
When had she started loving him the way he always loved her?   
  
"Maybe he already knows...maybe he loves you too."  
  
Somehow the words just felt right-Perfect. Love, 'I love you'...like fine wine that was just waiting to be opened after fifteen years.   
  
She looks so fragile, so broken, and she shivers as he lays a hand on her shoulder. Catherine gets up off of the floor, her face softening as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"I wish he knew how sorry I am. For everything." Though she whispered, her words resonated in his ears, loud and clear.  
  
When had the two of you gotten to this point?  
  
"I thought you might need me."  
"You're a riot Alice."  
"Thank God."  
"You up for dinner?"  
  
A sorry from her meant more than anything to him. Grissom slipped his hand into hers. He could feel it shaking.   
  
"He does...I do, Catherine. I'm sorry too."  
  
Maybe he should tell her. About his hearing. About his fear. Maybe if he opened up to her, she would open up to him.  
  
Grissom felt Catherine lean her head onto his shoulder. "Gil?"  
  
"Yea Cath?"  
  
"I missed you." She told him, yawning and closing her eyes for a moment. Grissom wrapped an arm around Catherine's sleepy form as they walked out into the night.   
  
She could relax tonight.  
  
She didn't have to lie tonight.  
  
She'd even sleep for more than three hours tonight. He would make sure of that.  
  
"I missed you too, Catherine."  
  
-Fin. 


End file.
